begonefandomcom-20200215-history
Bugs
Bugs, or glitches, are faults in the game. They can prevent actions that used to be possible, or allow actions which shouldn't be possible. Bugs can also make actions look or behave weirdly. Bugs can be reported via this Bug Report form. Current bugs Graphical *Sometimes you can see through a wall in third person by holding the camera extremely close to the wall. Although not encouraged, this can be useful when anti-sniping someone who is also behind a crate. You can tell when he/she steps out without coming out of your cover. *All soldiers are left handed in third person, but right handed in first person. *Sometimes while running through the crates in Warehouse, you can see the location of other players for a split second. *In first person, the shotgun aim is completely off. While using a "stay" crosshair, it does not line up with either of the iron sights, which don't even align up to begin with. Weaponry *Sometimes during a game, you cannot sprint. You can only start sprinting when you fire your gun. This effect might happen again during a round when you are reloading. And you have to fire your weapon to be able to sprint again. *When firing at an opponent, the round of bullets doesn't stop firing, you just keep shooting, even if you let go of the firing button (mouse0). *During a round, your gun may not shoot when you press the firing button once. You have to press twice to shoot. *Switching to accuracy mode while in knife or grenade mode only slows you down without any useful effects. *Right after throwing a grenade, or just right after pulling a grenade out and quickly switching back to the primary firearm, the gun's bullet spread will go completely wild if fired a split second after the switch was completed. *If using the M4A1 (Scope) and move into a wall or box you can see through it if the tip of your gun is in the wall. *While stabbing someone (melee) at the end of a round, you can still do damage to them, and it will carry into the next round. *While stabbing someone (melee) at the end of a round and the Cash award "First Blood" has not been awarded yet, you will receive that award. *Sometimes, you can get more grenades than usual. The amount of grenades you will have is the amount of ammo your primary weapon has. For example you have the MP5, you get 32 grenades. You will also get a black, long bar in your HUD. It is possible to kill with the grenades like normal. Switching weapons can fix the bug, but also cause the bug. *Sometimes when consuming a magazine of a particular weapon, the ammo counter would say in red color that the ammunition is full even though it isn't. It will only be possible to reload after switching weapons. Maps *On Tower, the actual structure of the tower can be climbed without the ladder or just landed on. The thin air all around the tower that is hugging the wall is considered ground for the player. Going around in circles slowly ascends the player. History of bugs *By standing on a grenade or a dead body which disappears, it was possible to jump forever. With that glitch, you could fly to different places on the map. *In first person the grenade did not show up well, it appeared to be floating. *While running past objects, the screen would sometimes go completely orange (confirmed to be a Unity bug) *You could fall through SWAT's building in Crane. You could stand inside it and shoot on the people outside. *You could double-jump (technically this was a feature though). *It was possible to get into a pillar in Pipeline (in the tunnel). This was done by climbing to the top of the pillar and running into it so that the barrel of your gun would stick into the pillar. Then you would crawl down to the bottom of the pillar and around to the outside keeping your gun barrel stuck into the pillar. At that point, you would be able to crawl inside. It still works from time to time, but it is a large gamble as it leaves you very exposed until you get in. Once you are inside, the only way you can be killed is with a grenade or knife. *In Timbertown, it was possible to go inside some of the rocks in Militia and SWAT bases. Category:Technical information